Temari
Temari is a jōnin-level kunoichi of Sunagakure and one of the three Sand Siblings. She is also the Hidden Sand's representative of the newly formed Shinobi Union. Background Physical Appearance Temari bares a resemblance to her mother with her teal eyes and blonde hair, which is gathered in four ponytails. She also has fair skin and a slender, yet fairly curvaceous figure. She wears a short-sleeved black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and a more revealing neckline. She also wears a red sash tied around her waist, a pair of black fingerless gloves, a fishnet worn over her right calf, a pair of black low-heel sandals, and wears her black forehead protector around her forehead. Personality Temari is a prudent, stoic, and blunt individual who is rarely afraid to speak her mind. In Part I, Temari was rather dismissive with a cruel streak which was demonstrated when her brother Gaara killed Team Shigure, she simply smiled and waved goodbye to them before they were crushed. She seems to value peace, as she questioned the reasoning of starting a war with the Hidden Leaf in Part I. During the Chūnin Exams, it is revealed that the one person she is afraid of is Gaara. When Gaara and Kankurō were fighting, she showed a light, happy, mood to make sure Gaara didn't harm her or Kankuro. In Part II, Temari acts as a diplomatic liaison between the Hidden Sand Village and the Hidden Leaf Village to prepare for the next Chunin Exams. Like Kankurō, her relationship with Gaara has greatly improved. When Gaara was captured by the Akatsuki, Temari hurried back to the village to save him. When Kankurō was poisoned, she watched over him until he had recovered. Synopsis Abilities Tessenjutsu Master: In combat, Temari uses her giant iron fan in tandem with her Wind Release nature manipulation to create severe torrents winds. In addition to being used as a makeshift club or to block attacks, the fan can be used to glide upon in order to intimidate her foes, and it seems to be made of some sort of steel, since it is able to deflect kunai and shuriken when opened. Inscribed on her fan are three purple circles spaced equally across its length, which she calls "moons". As she opens the fan to reveal each star in sequence, the fan's power increases greatly. Once all three moons are revealed, Temari can create slicing whirlwinds that she can guide with her chakra. Her winds allow her to attack from afar and alter the battlefield to her liking, as well as deflecting or diverting most ranged attacks. A stronger variant of her whirlwinds can be used as a counter against sound wave attacks that can cause genjutsu, making it a defense and an attack at the same time. Temari also showed the ability to mix sand into her attacks to catch the enemy off-guard. She could also create a deadly tornado. After the time-skip, Temari is shown to have far greater control of the winds she creates with her fan. She demonstrates the ability to slice through multiple points on a Samurai's armor without injuring the man inside. By the time of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Temari was claimed to be the best Wind Release user in the Fourth Division, which was displayed when she could seriously injure the Third Raikage, whose body is known to be extremely durable, and counter the resulting wind force caused by a swipe of one of the Ten-Tails' tail by using the Wind Release: Wind Blade Technique alongside the other tessenjutsu users. Likewise, she could counter the Ten-Tails' arms alongside the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Enhanced Endurance: Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Temari is shown to be a capable short-range fighter, using her fan as a makeshift club in tandem with her taijutsu skills to fend off opponents as seen during her fight with Konohamaru Sarutobi. Her attacks are also rather fast as she could land a hit on the Third Raikage who was renowned for his speed. She could catch Madara Uchiha off-guard and hit him with an attack, launching him a great distance away, although no damage was inflicted. Keen Intellect and Analyst: Temari is a keen analyst, being able to easily deduce an opponent's strategies and weaknesses soon after a battle begins. During her Chūnin Exams finals fight, she easily calculated the distance it would take for Shikamaru to reach her with the Shadow Imitation Technique, and was able to consistently keep out of its grasp. Despite ultimately being out-witted in her fight against Shikamaru, she was praised by the jōnin Asuma Sarutobi who called her "an excellent strategist". She has also shown to have keen senses, able to tell when a Wind Release technique is being used, as well as when Naruto was attempting to use the Tailed Beast Ball. Summoning Technique: Temari can summon Kamatari, a one-eyed weasel, being able to aid her in battle by creating strong gusts of wind in unison with her own. High Chakra Power: As one of the Kazekage's two attendants/siblings, Temari boasts a high amount of chakra energy. During her battle against Kujaku, Temari showed considerable reserves of chakra, being able to continue battling effectively even after becoming exhausted against Kujaku's near-tireless-state thanks to her chakra-conserving twin swords. Equipment Temari's Fan: Relationships Family * Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kunoichi Category:Jōnin Category:Sunagakure Characters Category:The Sand Siblings Category:Kage Aides Category:Shinobi Union Category:Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Unified Army Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Playable Characters